devilworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Growth possibilities
This page will eventually make "filling the gaps" obsolete. Please add all evolution lines possible from monsters. If a monster can grow from two different options, make sure it's written twice, one on each branch. It also lists the families in proper order. Slyme Family Gel Egg ┗ Baby Slyme ┣ Slyme ┃ ┣ Box Slyme (Influenced by use of TV) ┃ ┣ King Slyme ┃ ┣ Flyme (Influenced by use of toadstool) ( WGT: 150 , lvl 1, toadstool) ┃ ┗ Metal Slyme (RARE) ┣ Melt Slyme keep hungry ┃ ┣ Sirslime (RARE) ┃ ┣ Poison Slyme Influenced by the use of a toadstool item. ┃ ┣ Bubble Slyme overfeeding ┃ ┗ Liquid Slyme Hungry and not training ┃ ┗Merdine Has a chance to become this instead of dying. (RARE) ┣ Flyme use of a toadstool. ┃ ┗ Bubble Slyme overfeeding ┃ ┗ Angel Slyme Has a chance to become this instead of dying. (RARE) ┣ Body Slyme lot of training and feed but not much ┃ ┣ Oct Slyme use toadstool. ┃ ┗ Slyme Knight (Lot of Training) ┃ ┗ Foot Slyme ┗ Twin Slyme Influenced by overfeeding. ┣ Triple Slyme Influenced by overfeeding. ┣ Totem Slyme hungry twin slyme ┗ Couple Slyme overfeeding and use toadstool Insectum Family Bug Egg ┗ Bug ┣ Long Bug (No feeding/training, just fridge) ┃ ┣ Ogre Bug ┃ ┣ Fake Snake ┃ ┃ ┗ medusa Has a chance to become this instead ┃ ┗ Red Scorpion ┣ Feather Bug ┃ ┣ Killer Bee ┃ ┣ Hercules (influenced by training) ┃ ┗ Shimmer Bug ┣ Fat Bug (Influenced by overfeeding.) ┃ ┣ Giant Bug (Influenced by overfeeding.) ┃ ┣ Spider (Influenced by the use of a toadstool item.) ┃ ┣ Needle Bug ┃ ┣ Balloon Bug ┃ ┃ ┗ Balloon Has a chance to become this instead of dying. (RARE) ┃ ┗ Pink Spider (RARE) ┗ Human Bug (1-2 feeds, training, attack town) ┣ Sickle Bug ┃ ┗ Mantis Has a chance to become this instead of dying. (RARE) ┣ Soldier Bug (sword/town attack during transition) ┗ Spider ┗ Pink Spider Has a chance to become this instead of dying. (RARE) Ursine Family Bear Egg ┗ Mini Bear ┣ Bear overfeed. ┃ ┣ Giant Bear (Influenced by overfeeding.)(only Cakes)(lvl 10) ┃ ┣ Fighter Bear medium WGT and lot of training (evolves into champ bear? needs confirmation) ┃ ┣ Ball Bear (Influenced by toadstool / bad care) ┃ ┗ White Bear (RARE) ┣ Neck Bear (Influenced by starvation.) ( ~140 Weight) ┃ ┣ LngNeck Bear starvation ┃ ┣ Pump Bear Starvation then overfeed then starvation ┃ ┗ TwoHead Bear lot of training medium weight ┣ Dog Bear low WGT, lot of training ┃ ┣ Horse Bear a lot of training ┃ ┣ Camel Bear overfeed ┃ ┗ Bear Bus use toadstool ┗ Prime Bear (WGT:180, lvl 4+ , tv) ┣ Bear Man ┣ Sleepy Bear Influenced by skipping training. ┗ Super Bear a lot of training Cyclops Family Ball ┗ Eye Ball ┣ Floating Eye ┃ ┣ Fly Eye ┃ ┣ Ahriman ┃ ┣ Root Eye (Influenced by using a plant.) ┃ ┗ Evil Eye Influenced by the use of the toadstool item. (RARE) ┣ Shadow Eye Influenced by focusing on aggressiveness. ┃ ┣ Dark Eye ┃ ┣ Dark Shadow ┃ ┣ Dark Ball ┃ ┗ Handsel Influenced by focusing on aggressiveness. (RARE) ┣ BloodSht Eye ┃ ┣ Eye Boy Might be influenced by proper weight management. ┃ ┣ Eye Leaf Influenced by using a plant item in the room. ┃ ┗ Congest Eye ┗ Propel Eye (Influenced by overfeeding.) ┣ Eye Robot (Influenced by overfeeding.) ┣ Eye Catcher ┗ Helicop Eye Amphibian Family Frog Egg ┗ Tadpole ┣ Half Frog Influenced by overfeeding. ┃ ┣ Frog ┃ ┣ Poison FrogInfluenced by toadstool ┃ ┗ Fat Frog Influenced by overfeeding. ┣ Fish Tadpole Influenced by skipping training. ┃ ┣ Fish ┃ ┣ Stick Frog Influenced by skipping training. ┃ ┗ Dog Tadpole ┣ Tono ┃ ┣ Mr. Tono ┃ ┣ Horn Frog ┃ ┗ Note Tadpole ┗ Tail Tadpole ┣ Tail Frog Influenced by skipping training. ┣ Foot Frog ┃ ┗ Foot Frog EX Has a chance to become this instead of dying. (RARE) ┗ Tall Frog Plantae Family Seed ┗ Plant ┣ Rootplant (Keep thin, train a lot) ┃ ┣ Powerfuleaf (Lot of Training) ┃ ┣ FluffyLeaf (Toadstool item) ┃ ┗ Forestleaf ┣ Leafplant ┃ ┣ Giantleaf ┃ ┣ Fly Leaf a lot of training? ┃ ┗ Thicklyleaf ┣ Flowerplant (Overweight) ┃ ┣ Vaseplant ┃ ┣ Pakupaku ┃ ┗ BrutalPlant ┗ ThornPlant (Not Training) ┣ Swordkeeper (Toadstool item) ┣ Pokey ┗ DethRoot Avian Family Egg ┗ Mini Chicken ┣ Fly Chicken (no feeding, 100% on fridge) ┃ ┣ Griffon ┃ ┣ Fire Bird (influenced by toadstool) ┃ ┗ Fly Cock ┣ Duck (Feed/toilet/fridge to keep weight at 45-75) ┃ ┣ Chick Knight ┃ ┗ Sumo Duck ┣ Tall Chicken (Overwright without Training) ┃ ┣ Tall Cock (Lot of Training) ┃ ┗ Ostrich ┗ Shrimp Chick (Overweight with Training) ┣ Chimera ┣ Harpie ┗ Garuda (Little care) Earthmen Family Stone ┗ Rock ┣ Big Rock (Overfeeding) ┃ ┣ Giant Rock (Cake + Training) ┃ ┣ Rock Snake lot of training ┃ ┣ Easter ┃ ┗ Snowman Influence by the use of a fridge item. (RARE) ┣ Golem (No feeding -> freezer) ┃ ┣ Fire Golem ┃ ┣ Ice Golem ┃ ┣ Elec Golem ┃ ┗ Golemech ┣ Muddy Influenced by Hunger, Mushroom ┃ ┣ Mad Muddy training ┃ ┗ Mud Man ┗ Block Influenced by the use of a Statue item. ┣ Frozen ┣ Needle Block ┗ Blocks Devil Family Devil Egg ┗ Bat ┣ Wing Lizard Influenced by Toadstool ┃ ┣ Lizard Man Too much training and overfeed. ┃ ┣ Fire Lizard few training and toadstool. ┣ Mini Demon feed and a lot of training ┃ ┣ Demon influenced by Statue, around level 10 ┃ ┣ Blade a lot of training ┃ ┣ Dwarf Use toadstool ┃ ┣ Dark Knight Influenced by Sword ┃ ┗ Gold Knight Influenced by Sword (RARE) ┣ Mega Bat Starving ┃ ┣ Vampire *need verification* ┃ ┣ Giga Bat overfeeding and training ┃ ┗ Hatbat few training and starving ┗ Minidevil (WGT:170, lvl 3, statue) ┣ Satan (Influenced by Statue) ┣ Fallen (Influenced by Toadstool) ┗ Tengu Fluff Family Fluffball ┗ Fur ┣ Furwool (Freezer) ┃ ┣ Sheepish ┃ ┗ Cloud ┃ ┗ Shocker(rare) ┣ Cat Head ┃ ┣ Big Cat (overfeeding) ┃ ┣ Black Cat ┃ ┣ White Cat ┃ ┣ Lionel (attacking) ┃ ┗ Behemoth (attacking, RARE) ┣ Hopper(Influenced by overfeeding) ┃ ┣ Hellhare ┃ ┣ Monkey ┃ ┗ Flyrrel ┗ Horse ┣ Centaur ┣ Nitemare ┣ Horse Man ┗ Unicorn (RARE) Brine Family Pot ┣ Mini Octopus ┃ ┣ Octopus ┃ ┗ Jelly Fish ┣ Squid ┃ ┣ Tentacles ┃ ┗ Jelly Fish ┣ Mini Fish ┃ ┣ Mermaid ┃ ┣ Rage Fish ┃ ┣ Dart Fish ┃ ┗ Doctor Fish (RARE) ┣ Shell Fish ┃ ┣ Mermaid ┃ ┗ Shellmet ┣ Shrimp ┃ ┣ Fried Prawns ┃ ┗ Water Flea ┣ Crab ┃ ┣ Giant Crab ┃ ┗ Water Flea ┗ Eelydan (VERY RARE) Undead Family Gravestone ┗ Others Grave ┣ Zombie ┃ ┣ Dead Body ┃ ┗ Mummy ┣ Grimmy ┃ ┣ Rot God ┃ ┣ Witch ┃ ┗ Mimic (don't use any room items) ┣ Bone ┃ ┣ Skeleton ┃ ┣ Deth Mage ┃ ┗ Death ┗ Hot Stuff ┣ Ghost ┣ Gas Cloud ┣ Salamander ┗ * dies Goblin Family Goblin Egg ┗ Goblin Baby ┣ Goblin A ┃ ┣ Gob Knight ┃ ┣ Goblin Rage ┃ ┗ Goblin Hop ┣ Goblin B (Influenced by use of Statue) ┃ ┣ Goblin Mage ┃ ┣ Goblin Monk ┃ ┗ Goblin Clown ┣ Goblin Lord ┃ ┣ Troll ┃ ┣ Game Ogre ┃ ┗ Cyclops ┗ Gobin (Influenced by the use of Toadstool) ┣ Gobin Dad ┣ Gobin Mom ┗ Gobin Crock Dragon Family Dragon Egg ┗ Baby Dragon ┣ G. Dragon ┃ ┣ Dragon ┃ ┣ Dragonoid ┃ ┗ Giant Dragon ┣ Y. Dragon (Influenced by the use of Statue) ┃ ┣ Sky Dragon ┃ ┣ Dragon Snake ┃ ┗ Bone Dragon (Toadstool) ┣ B. Dragon ┃ ┣ Neck Dragon ┃ ┣ Leviathan ┃ ┗ Shell Dragon ┗ R. Dragon (Influenced by attacking villages) ┣ Fire Dragon (Influenced by attacking villages) ┣ T Rex ┗ Hydra (Influenced by overfeeding)